


Stone | Draco Malfoy x Reader

by idyllicallyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllicallyy/pseuds/idyllicallyy
Summary: How I ended up walking beside Draco Malfoy, hand in hand, toward the Dark Lord, I had no idea. Though I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.I've never seen someone do a story where the reader goes with Draco to the dark side, so I decided to write one. Inspiration randomly hit me and this was born.(Also I'm sorry I can't tag but I will put tags on it soon)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour so it's not very polished, but I think it says what I need it to say. Please enjoy.

The battle was absolute chaos. There were students duelling against Death Eaters. And not all of them were winning. I’d read about battle before. I always imagined that it would be easy. Finish your duel, try and help the injured for a bit and then move on. It wasn’t like that. Every fallen human I saw, whether it was an ally or enemy, caused another crack to form in my beaten and broken heart.

I was running alongside Lavender Brown. I hated her. I’d always hated her. Ever since I saw her frilly pink bows, I’d wanted her gone from this school. She was always cheerful, and optimistic. I was partly jealous of that happiness, but it was more that I couldn’t stand it. How could someone always be that cheerful? Didn’t it get exhausting after a while? It did for me. Though I was always an excellent actress and hid it.

But though I hated Lavender, she wasn’t the best at duelling. And she was one of my classmates. I didn’t want her to get hurt. I also didn’t want to be on my own. Lavender was my only option.

“Lavender!” I screamed.

I saw him coming early, he was still 10 metres away from us. But I wasn’t early enough. All of a sudden, Fenrir Greyback was on top of Lavender. She was screaming while he bit into her neck and began drinking her blood.

“He’s more vampire than werewolf,” I thought.

I fired a Stunning Spell at him but he was quick enough to block it. He was shooting all kinds of spells at me and I was struggling to block them. One of them hit me and I was thrown back against a wall where I hit my head with enough force I thought I might black out. I didn’t. I saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger running our way. They didn’t see me. All their focus was on Lavender, who was now dead, and whose blood was again being drunk by Greyback. Hermione screamed and then fired a spell at him, and he was thrown out of the window.

I prayed they’d spot me. My head was spinning and if I didn’t pass out when my head hit the wall, then I might now. Yet, of course they didn’t. I tried to call out to them, but I couldn’t remember how to form words. Struggling to keep my grip on consciousness, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I hated crying. Especially in public. I was going to die though. I guess it didn’t matter. So I conjured up the happiest memory I could think of, and closed my eyes.

“Love, come on, wake up. You need to get up.”

“No, let me sleep a little longer,” I moaned.

“Open your eyes. Get up.”

The voice was not nice. Once I responded all of the compassion and kindness left it. It meant to sound menacing, commanding. But underneath that, the voice was sad and tired. And I felt this instinctual need to protect the voice. To make it sound happy again. So I opened my eyes. And was met with the stone grey pair belonging to Draco Malfoy. He was cradling me in his arms. That was not something Malfoy would do.

“Perhaps he’s possessed,” I thought.

I shrugged out of his grip and made to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall. Lavender wasn’t there, but there was still a pool of her blood on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” I asked him.

“I came to find you,” Draco said simply.

“Why?” I asked. I was incredibly suspicious.

“Because one of my friends is dead, and I can’t find the other,” he explained.

“But I’m not your friend.”

“I wanted to be yours.”

This was the news that really shocked me. Draco Malfoy hated me. Despised me. Even though we were in the same house, he always insulted me and never tried to extend an offering of friendship.

“Why didn’t you ask?” I asked him.

“Because you were intimidating. Because I knew that from the start you would see through my act. Because I didn’t think I could stand being just your friend. And I knew you deserved better,” he uttered the last two sentences under his breath, just barely audible.

“Draco, you were cruel to me. You treated me like you treat Hermione Granger! And what act are you talking about?” I asked in a heated voice.

“You know. My father. How he made me into something I never wanted to be. How he eventually forced me into becoming one of them.”

I did know. And when had I found out, just over a year ago, my heart broke for him. Even though I hated him, and he was awful to me, I felt sympathy for him. How pathetic.

“HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!” I heard someone cackle from the courtyard.

I looked at Draco and we both started running towards the sounds of toe-curling laughs. When we reached the courtyard I grabbed his hand. His face was completely empty of emotion as we pushed through the crowd to the front. I saw Ginny Weasley try and run for Harry while screaming. Her father restrained her.

I stood motionless next to Draco, clutching his hand for dear life. That run, however short, made me want to vomit. And I was not going to vomit in front of Lord Voldemort.

I didn’t hear most of the Dark Lord’s speech, but I did hear when Narcissa Malfoy called Draco’s name.

“Draco, come,” his father said as he outstretched his hand.

I looked at him. He swallowed, and then met my eyes. It was only for a second, yet so much was communicated through that single look.

It said that he would protect me. It said he would do anything for me. It said that he loved me. It said he would stay with me, no matter how much it hurt him.

And it scared me. How could I fall in love with this man, who I had never had a friendly encounter with before today? Why did I always fall so fast? But I knew he was the one. He always was. And maybe I was foolish, maybe I was stupid, but I loved him too. I loved him enough that I didn’t want him to give up anything.

So I told him, “I’ll go with you.”

It was only a whisper but I swear Lord Voldemort heard it.

“No,” he said in a shaky voice. He was trying his hardest to keep his voice firm.

It hurt my head, and more importantly my heart, to do what I wanted to do. But I did it. I pulled his arm as I started marching across the courtyard. With my head held high, I imagined I looked regal. Though in reality I looked far from it. My hoodie had so much dust on it, it was more brown than green. My black jeans were ripped in many places and my blood was slowly dripping onto them. My white sneakers were no longer white, but splattered with drying blood and dirt. But I wore it like it was a ballgown.

It was the longest walk of my life. I was betraying the rest of friends, and joining the Death Eaters. I felt their shock and disappointment as my steps echoed across the courtyard. I wanted to cry again. I felt my heart finally shatter. It took immense effort, but I managed to keep all emotion off of my face.There would be time to break down later.

When we approached Voldemort, my ears were ringing, and I yet again heard nothing he said. My head was pounding and I wanted to curl up on the ground and sleep. I stayed standing and squeezed Draco’s hand harder. He squeezed mine back. And he didn’t let go, even as the Dark Lord embraced him in the world’s most awkward hug. When he was released we started walking towards his parents.

“Wait,” he called quietly to us.

We stopped our advance.

“What is the girl’s name?” Voldemort asked.

“I'm a half-blood. Adopted by two half-bloods. They're dead. Call me whatever you want.” I replied in a steady voice without turning to look at him.

I expected him to kill me right then. But by some act of God, I stayed standing.

With that we started walking again. When we reached his parents they led us towards the back. I think Narcissa tried to talk to me and Draco, but neither of us could speak. We were both leaving our home. Eventually Narcissa gave up and took Draco’s other hand and began to tow us toward the bridge. We were fleeing. Lucius stayed behind, but I had the feeling he would join us soon enough. 

I was so tired. Tired of holding it all in. So I let go. The tears started silently streaming down my face. Draco didn’t look at me. We both stared straight ahead until Narcissa apparated us to Malfoy Manor. She led us through the front door and then released Draco’s hand. He walked with me up two flights of stairs and down a hallway. He turned to look at me.

“Your room is that one. It should have everything you need,” Draco whispered as he pointed to the door right behind me.

“Mine is beside yours,” he whispered again.

Then he took my face between his hands, and kissed me lightly on my forehead. He stared into my eyes for a couple seconds and then walked into his room.

I walked into my own room, and locked the door. I walked over the queen size four poster bed and laid down on it. I cried myself to sleep that night. And every other night for months. Until one night, Draco came into my room and held me. There was no way I could've cried when his arms were around me. It was the safest, purest, happiest place I had ever been.

“I never want you to leave me,” I whispered while I laid my head on his chest.

“I won’t.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today wasn’t special. It wasn’t someone’s anniversary, or birthday. No one we knew had died on this day. It was supposed to be a relatively normal day.
> 
> It has been 6 years since The Battle of Hogwarts. After a year of living with his parents at Malfoy Manor, Draco had asked me if I wanted to buy a house with him. I said yes. Another year after that, he asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him. I said yes again. And now, today, I was asked another question.

I awoke to the sound of curtains being pulled back and bright sunlight blinding me. 

“What the hell Draco! It’s like 7:00! Why are you the way that you are?” I shouted. 

“Actually it’s 10:00,” Draco said as he walked back over to our bed and kissed me on the forehead. 

I took that opportunity to hit him.

“God, you’re a real joy in the morning aren’t you?” he whispered in a sarcastically sweet voice.

“Just for you,” I said, mocking his tone.

“I’m going to go downstairs now. Since you clearly don’t like me right now,” he stated. “Do not go back to sleep.”

Of all the people I could love, my heart chose to love the one who insisted on waking me up after only 4 hours of sleep. Because he greatly enjoyed keeping me up all night. If you catch my meaning.

“I’ll hit you,” I moaned. 

“You already did, love.”

When I made my way downstairs, Draco was sitting in the living room, lounging on the white leather loveseat.

“You took your time,” he said with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” I moaned.

“Come here.”

I walked over to the loveseat and sat beside him. I laid my head on his shoulder and lightly kissed his neck. He took my right hand and closed it between his.

“I love you,” Draco whispered.

Even after hearing him say those words hundreds of times, the shock never wore off. It was partly because he had been outright cruel to me for the first seven years I’d known him. It was also partly because I was so ordinary. Compared to him, I was bland. He was the person you’d expect to be the main character, and I was just an extra. 

I always knew that one day, even as cold hearted as he appeared to be, he would make a girl fall in love with him. And he would love her with his entire soul. 

I just never expected that I could fall in love with Draco Malfoy. Nor that he could fall in love with me. 

“And I you,” I whispered back.

“Can I ask you something?” 

I lifted my head and looked at him with a stone cold anger in my eyes. The look on his face was one of pure shock and terror. 

I laughed and leaned back so my head was dangling off the arm of the loveseat. 

“Do you have to do that?” he groaned.

“No, but it’s too funny!” I managed to get out through my laughs.

“Stop laughing,” Draco told me.

I swung my legs over his lap and shifted so my head was resting on the arm.

“Sorry, love,” I replied, smirking at him. “Anyways you wanted to ask me something?”

He came to position himself over top of me. Ever so slowly he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was slow, and soft. Until he pulled away.

I frowned at him. He smirked at me. 

Draco leaned back in to kiss my neck. Like the kiss, it was soft and delicate. And then it wasn’t. He started to suck a bruise right underneath my ear. I gasped and lightly dug my nails into his shoulders. When he had finished he pulled back to look at his work. With a small smile he went to lick at the shell of my ear.

I arched my back and moaned.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered into my ear.

As I shakily exhaled I turned and kissed his neck lightly. “Ask me the damn question.”

Suddenly, he wasn’t on top of me anymore and instead was walking backwards towards the stairs. Angry, I stood up and was going to march over to him when he held up a hand.

“Wait there,” he said softly.

The man had some real nerve keeping me on the edge like this.

“You have fifteen seconds.”

“Really, darling? Do you have to be such a jerk?” Draco asked.

“Funny coming from you. Fifteen, fourteen…” I replied.

He took the stairs two at a time and was back down before I got to five.

“Hmm. Bonus points for not cutting it close.” I said as I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

He kissed my lips once and then removed my hands from where I had tangled them in his hair. He took a step back from me. Confused, I tilted my head to the side.

“Six years. Well, a bit more than six years, but six years ago we became friends. After seven years of me being a complete ass to you, you decided to give up everything for me,” he said.

“Draco,” I whispered.

“I don’t know why you did it. It shocked me. And if I had had any sense at all I wouldn’t have let you come with me. But I was so completely blinded by my love for you, that I didn't want to leave you. And I knew that even if I had stayed, I would’ve had to leave eventually. I am so thankful for you. And so sorry for being awful to you.”

“Draco, you don’t need to be sorry,” I said.

“No, I do. I was scared of you. I was scared because from the moment I saw you I wanted to be best friends with you. I knew that if I had to choose, I would choose you over me. And that scared me. So I tried to hate you,” he said the last sentence in a whisper. 

I started crying then. I felt silly crying in front of him. Even after living with him for six years.

“I heard you crying. Every night. It broke my heart. I wanted nothing more than to go and comfort you. But I thought that you were crying because you hated being here, because you thought had made a mistake. So I stayed away. Until that one night you didn’t cry. I thought you were dead. But when I came in, and you looked at me, and you almost smiled? You didn't have just my heart anymore, you had my entire soul.”

I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my sweater.

“I have loved every second I get to spend with you. And I never want to be without you. You are the reason I am the way that I am.”

I practically jumped into his arms then. Draco Malfoy loved me. He really, really loved me. And I loved him. So much.

“I want to marry you,” I said between sobs.

“I was just going to ask you that,” he chuckled.

“You were taking too long.”

He laughed and pulled back to look into my eyes. I loved his eyes. They were so beautiful. The perfect shade of grey. And if you looked close enough, you could even see a hint of blue.

“So will you?” I asked. 

“Will I…?”

“Marry me, silly,” I joked as the tears made no effort to slow their advance down my pink cheeks.

“Of course, love. But I was going to ask you. I got you a ring.”

He pulled out of the embrace and reached into his pocket. In his hand was a small velvet box. He placed it in my hand. Slowly, I opened it. Staring up at me was a simple, silver band, with a four pronged claw holding a diamond cut emerald. 

I gasped. “Draco.”

I loved it. The ring was absolutely perfect.

“I know you don’t like really fancy stuff. And green has kind of been our colour,” he said.

“I love it. I love you,” I whispered.

“No more than I love you," he whispered back to me as he wiped the last tear from my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely not what I was imagining as the epilogue. But I thought with how sad the one shot is I should probably give Draco and the Reader their happy ending. Also I don't know why the epilogue is longer than the one shot. We won't talk about that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> -Catherine

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story! Kudos and comments would be appreciated but I'm not begging for them. I will be writing an epilogue to this soon, so keep an eye for that. Thank you for reading!  
> -Catherine


End file.
